Battlefury
by fuzzybunnies1001
Summary: Hiccup was banished from Berk when Astrid told Stoick about Toothless. Hiccup spent banishment on Dragon's isle and lived with Cami and her Lightfury, Rosie. Now Hiccup comes back but only for Berk to be his safe haven. The teens and Stoick are thrown into a loop learning bit by bit who Hiccup really is and what actually happened during banishment.What is Hiccup hiding and why?
1. Chapter 1

_**So today, I start a new story and so no FARTHER ADO**_

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD

 **Berk**

"Hiccup!" Stoick couldn't beileve his son would turn against the viking code befriending a dragon.

"You Hiccup Horrendous Haddock are banished from Berk for five years!" Hiccup looked solemn and thought of this as his tribe and turned to Toothless and nodded theturned back to the people in his ex-tribe and slowly nodded and his eyes turned to Astrid. Astrid felt his stare burn for she told them about Toothless.

That moment Hiccup's heart turned to stone and he jumped onto Toothless and rode to a secret place called Dragon's isle where Camanzi was and she too was banished for ever though because she had a lightfury named Rosie.

 **Five years later**

Hiccup and Camanzi were at the waterfalls swimming and Camazi swam to him and pecked him on the cheek.

 _FLASHBACK: Hiccup defeated the Red death in the second year of banishment and didn't lose is leg then later that year he confessed his love to Camanzi and she kissed him they started dating. Hiccup trained everyday since the Red death and became extremely powerful. Hiccup also learned about a few things gone from Berk that still amaze OVER._

"Cami we have to go to Berk... It isn't safe anymore, and I'm tired of running. They won't come close to Berk we need ?"" Hiccup began."Ugh, fine tonight we'll go." Cami winked and kissed Hiccup deeply and Hiccup felt like he had butterflies in his stomach again.

Later that Night

"Come on babe we gotta go!" Hiccup called to Cami upstairs she was grabbing daggers just in case. "Coming!" They walked to Toothless and Rosie and saddled up. "Cami are you ready milady?" Hiccup asked. "Ready!" Cami called. They rode to Berk going over list of stuff and doing stunts on the way. They saw the place both dreaded….. _BERK_

 **How did I do? XP anyways i hope you enjoy this and next chapter will be about Berks view of the same day. (PS cant wait to write chapter seven!) ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

I would first like to say thanks to all the followers and favs now here I go so no FARTHER DO?

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN HTTYD

BERK

Astrid sat there on the cliff and looking at the sunrise thinking about Hiccup and when he'll come back.I swear I'll be a better friend to him when he gets back from banishment I might even train him a thought just then she remembered today is the last day for his banishment he'll more than likely come back and stay here since he has no where else to live. He couldn't stay somewhere else and turn on his tribe. Could he?

"Astrid, Stoick wants you." Fishlegs said walking up to her and he too thought Hiccup would come today after all he left all of his things here."Alright where is Stoick?" Astrid asked as she stood up and walked down midway to Fishlegs.

"Stoick is at his house he said it's urgent." Fishlegs replied coolly and patted Astrid's arm then walked to the dock the discuss somethings with new traders from the south about books. Astrid's went into town and walked to Gobber's Forge. She knew they way to the forge by heart coming here very often when she had spare time."Gobber are you there?" Astrid began.

"Yes Astrid Imma over here with the metal what do ye want?" Gobber asked annoyed because he had too much to do and what today might bring after all Gobber was like a father to Hiccup. "I just need to go in there later to look at the drawings make sure nobody else gets into Hiccups room okay?" Astrid called and walked off.

Astrid went up the hill to where the Haddock house stood towering over her. It looked like a haunted house. Even felt like one too is you thought about it. Astrid remembers her first time eating a dinner with the Haddocks.

FLASHBACK...Astrid looked at ur mom and asked"Momma when are we going to eat?" Astrid then walked over to Hiccup and looked at him she wanted to see the world like him to look and feel it differently until she learned about her image and being a shieldmaiden she went to the forest to talk to Hiccup one day and when she got there she told him "Hiccup, I've been thinking we shouldn't be together." "Astrid we aren't together we are just friends." Hiccup replied."No I don't want to be friends, you aren't manly like the other Vikings you aren't normal Hiccup." Astrid blurted out. "I see because I'm different you don't want to be my friend it might ruin your shieldmaiden status!" Hiccup coldly replied. "No Hiccup don't take it personally!" Astrid tried not to blow things out of the never looked at her again for the last month barely even noticed her until she accepted his forced made birthday gift axe for her. Flashback over...

Astrid winced as she walked in the front door and looked around to see Stoick sitting there staring at the fire looking solemn.

"Astrid, I need you to go into his room I need information on him. For when he comes back I hope to start a new chapter in life for the both of us and the tribe." Stoick replied then asked.

"Stoick sir where does he keep his stuff?" "In the forge and in the closet in his room look in there last and look at the cove too." Stoick replied half-heartedly.

Astrid grinned thinking of all the drawings she would find and maybe some information to get him as a friend or learn about him a little.

Astrid then made her way to the Forge where she walked in and looked into the doorway of Hiccups room and stood there looking as if time itself stood still. Everything was perfectly in place it looked dusty for sure but it was all like the last time Hiccup left it. Perfect.

Astrid then was brought back to reality when Gobber hollered."Astrid the room is open!" Astrid then walked slowly to the desk where multiple drawings of Toothless and his tail hung up on the wall and she started crying because Astrid found a drawn picture of her and he was her first teen crush she never felt more guilty about his banishment. She wanted to hug him and tell him how sorry she was and beg for forgiveness and kiss him so passionately.

Astrid then got her mind together she knew she had to look for something and she rummaged through the pages of drawings and she was empty handed she gave up there and walked to the cove to find anything there. Astrid walked down there and looked at it she studied the burn marks indented on the ground and began walking and looking for a journal or pages for information Astrid then saw a journal. She looked in it but it was full of drawings of the cove and Toothless and his tail.

Astrid gave up there too and walked back into town and saw Snoutlout parading around because he was officially announced as the heir six months ago she then walked up the hill to the Haddock house and swung the door open and walked up the stairs to his room. "Man it looks as if he had never lived here." Astrid thought as she walked and touched the bed frame. There was only a bed and a desk along with of course a closet."Nothing here i guess?" Astrid thought out loud and left towards the center of the village.

 **HAHAHA I realized the plot was all over the place so I am fixing the holes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HALLO I am updating like crazy to get to chapter seven and stuff and I won't be updating as much but I promise I will keep the story going...**

Berk

Hiccup found the forge with ease and looked inside for anybody around, once he climbed silently through the window and found Astrid looking at his drawings."Man she looks beautiful but not as beautiful as Cami."Hiccup thought. Astrid finished examining one and tucked it under her arm and Hiccup decided to have a little fun before he was caught. He then ran from the shadows to Astrid and front flipped while taking the drawings, and he landed standing up. Hiccup there remarked ever so slyly. " Astrid I didn't take you for a person to invade privacy." Hiccup saw Astrid's face redden and he smirked then Astrid breathed it out,"Hiccup." Hiccup stood there slightly nodding his head and jumped out the window running from the front yard into town, he needed to get to Cami. Astrid saw this and her mind just registered what happened Hiccup had some explaining to do! Astrid ran down the stairs to the front door and sprinted into town. Hiccup ran silently most people ignored him and he passed by Gobber's forge. Hiccup stopped for a few minutes to at least say hi. "What do ye want!?" Gobber's asked. Hiccup just stood there and he took his hand to his hood and pulled it down revealing his face. Hiccup slowly nodded and before Gobber could say anything he started running again. Gobber couldn't let Hiccup go! "HICCUP!" Gobber yelled hobbling after him. Astrid heard Gobber yelling and followed in that direction she was the teens hanging around." COME ON HICCUPS HERE!" Astrid called while running towards the forest. The teens eyes shot up and they started running to Astrid and Gobber. Hiccup went into the forest ducking the trees and he climbed one to hop for tree to tree in an effort to get away undetected. He then swung down into the cove. There Camanzi and her lightfury

,Rosie, and Toothless where waiting Hiccup pecked her on the lips."We need to stay." Hiccup whispered. Camanzi nodded and climbed on top of Rosie and Hiccup jumped on then the teens yelled," HALT!" Hiccup looked up and jumped off he knew they were going to fight if necessary. Hiccup couldn't let that happen it could end horribly. Astrid then said,"you are coming with us!" Camanzi pulled out her axe from her holster and held it tight, but Hiccup put his hand on it looking at her to say that she didn't need it. Hiccup held his hands up and walked to the teens Camanzi following him. Astrid walked them to jail for interrogation to learn about them. She knew this was her chance to learn. Hiccup rolled his eyes as Snoutlout said,"glad to have you back fishbone." Hiccup thought Snoutlout was a fishbone compared to him. They walked into a cell Hiccup and Camanzi together. they sat on the ground."This won't be long Hiccup." Fishlegs tried to reassure. Hiccup waved him off and pick Cami up and sat her in his lap. She grinned and kissed him deeply.

Stoick

"STOICK!" Gobber yelled. I rolled my eyes why would he be yelling so late. "Hiccup we have him in the jail." Stoick looked wide eyes and ran to the jail he needed to ask a few questions. Stoick arrived at the door of the jail and walked in where Ruffnut and Snoutlout were watching the cell. Stoick walked in front of the door to see Hiccup and a girl making out against the wall. Stoick looked wide eyed as this day was getting weird and now to weirdest. Stoick coughed. Camanzi pointed to Hiccup and whispered something and he turned around to Stoick looking at him right in the eyes. Stoick felt intimidated.

Hiccup and Cami

Hiccup and Cami were walked to the lead hall and they grabbed food for themselves and sat right where Stoick ordered them to. Stoick first began saying." Why are you back Hiccup?" Hiccup responded," I have come to get my things and leave this place to my real home not with some stinky Vikings." Stoick looked at the plate full of food the asked."Who is with you Hiccup?" "This is my Valkrye girlfriend Camanzi ex-heir of the Bob Burgulars." Hiccup replied Stoick looked at this ex-heir and stood there amazed. Then he asked ,"what is a Valkrye?"

Hiccup looked annoyed and said." A Valkrye is a type of warrior battles." Stoick wanted to know more to see what his son is."What are all the types?" Stoick responded back. Hiccup they told him."Valkyries,are when they only use battle axes and are usually fairly strong or fast, and are said to send you to Valhalla no matter how they kill you. Hammer Fists, they typically have a lot of strength and use hammers, maces, or their fists. It's said that a Hammer Fist will send you to Valhalla if they crush or smash their enemy's head is also the Volreik, they normally use a sword and shield or a bow, all Vikings are trained in this form early on and most never leave that is also the Berserker…They will use nearly any weapon, but usually they use axes. They are said to go into a "blood rage" where they feel no fear and will not die until their enemy is slain. They are said to be the most deadly of warriors, because they will send you to Valhalla and will follow you there just to continue the fight."

Hiccup paused then spoke every softly, "The last class of warrior is the Battle Fury." After a moment of receiving nothing but a confused stare from Stoick, he continued. "Battle Furies are said to be the deadliest of warriors because they are like Berserkers, only they won't follow you to Valhalla, they will damn you instead…It is said that the mold of the Battle Fury was held in Asggard. Odin gave this new warrior mold some of his battle wisdom, Thor gave some of his proficiency in battle, and a blessed touch in the forge. Freya was to breathe life into the mold so the three could have a shared champion, but Loki stole it to spite Thor and gave it to Hel for safe keeping. Hel decided that she was owed a champion of her own, and so with her breathe she gave these warriors life and sealed the pact with a scarred kiss. It is said that anyone who is killed gloriously in battle will find a place in Valhalla at Odin's side, but should you be slain by a Battle Fury wielding your weapon you will be damned to Hel no matter how glorious the death."

 **HOW DID I ADO? anyways here is another chapter about Hiccup and I'm here to say I am pretty bad at guessing what I'm going to do with the chapters so the next is a mystery! XD**


	4. Hiccup and the forge! first titled chapt

**Hello I've like updated four time with all my stories yesterday and today...So I will do it AGAIN!:D**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD**

 **Two days later**

 **Berk**

Camanzi and Hiccup were still in prison and still being questioned but only Camanzi answered but even then she sounded like it was a bluff. Cami kept eyeing Hiccup nervously she couldn't give anything up especially what really happened over the last five years. Stoick walked into the room again he would interrogate every day.

"So Camanzi what is that scar on your arm?" Stoick questioned looking at her, Camanzi replied too fast saying,"just a fighting scar." Hiccup looked down in shame of the true events. "Hiccup, answer me... What actually happened over the last five years?" Hiccup looked at his father and just stared at him Hiccup felt furious at these Vikings acting like nothing happened especially the teens and Stoick.

Hiccup said nothing for the last two days he didn't want to give anything at all to them. He just stared until Stoick looked at Astrid and she took Hiccup back to the cell leaving Camanzi to talk to Stoick

 **At the Cell**

"Hiccup, look I understand about what happened but I'm wanting to move from that please?" Astrid begged. Hiccup snickered at the thought of that happening. "Hiccup if you're r not going to talk then I'll leave you alone but tomorrow you're going to the forge, Gobber wants to make sure you remember what he taught to you. Camanzi will be with Ruffnut and I just letting you know." Astrid responded while leaving.

Hiccup liked the idea that he was going to the forge hopefully he'll fix his dagger for training. Camanzi was escorted in by Fishlegs and the door was locked and closed. "Hiccup, want to do training?" Cami winked.

"Sure, first to bow wins, by the way it's hand to hand combat!" Hiccup called."What! but your better at that!" Cami argued. Hiccup dropped a dagger and got ready.

 **Stoick and Teens**

"They won't give us any answers!" Snoutlout started. "Yea how are we suppose to get information about them?" Ruffnut agreed. "Stoick what do you want to do with Hiccup and Camanzi?" Fishlegs asked"Tuffnut tomorrow follow Hiccup to the forge ask him questions try not to use force okay?"Stoick replied. "Ugh fine!" Tuffnut responded.

"What about hiccup running away?" Fishlegs asked."Fishlegs we need to get Hiccup stay but I don't care about this Camanzi." Stoick replied. "Astrid and Hiccup will have an arranged marriage!" Stoick called out and walked to his house to get the agreement set up he couldn't lose his only son. Stoick was depressed for the first two years and slowly getting better. Stoick grabbed a piece of paper and started writing on it...

 **Later that night...'in the cell'**

"Five to One!" Hiccup remarked after the previous fight. "Hiccup not fair!" Cami complained. Hiccup sat down and looked at Camanzi's arm"Yeah you didn't tell them what really happened with your arm right?" Hiccup asked shyly. "Sweetheart don't worry they won't find out you don't need to be sorry it's not you in your state of mind." Cami said. Hiccup felt very guilty for Camanzi's arm. Hiccup payed down next to Cami and fell asleep...

 **NEXT DAY**

"Hiccup wake up!" Cami called in Hiccups ear. "AGHH!" Hiccup yelled and rose up lifting Cami up and kissing her lips they kissed deeply for what it seems an eternity. They both gasped for air and the door swung open with Tuffnut and Ruffnut looking like a fish out of water seeing Hiccup holding this girl like that. "Hiccup we need to get to the forge!" Tuffnut finally said after like a minute of silence. "Alright Cami pecked him on the lips and swayed her hips walking along and Hiccup let out a whistle and walked to looked at Tuff and said nothing.

Tuffnut just shrugged and took him to the Forge."There ye are Hiccup I need ye help with the swords!" Gobber called and Hiccup followed Gobber to the swords and began unbending the broken swords. Tuffnut looked shocked to see Hiccup bend the swords with little trouble. Tuffnut walked over to hiccup ten minutes after he finished the swords and began melting the metal. Tuffnut then began holding his dagger while Hiccup was ten feet away looking in the other saw Hiccup unguarded Tuffnut could at least show his dominance against Hiccup.

Tuffnut aimed at Hiccups shoulder and drawer the dagger back and threw it extremely fast Tuffnut looked away to not look at the damage and here his bloody screams for they never can instead Tuffnut turned to see Hiccup having the Dagger in his hand holding like he caught it backwards. Hiccup looks at Tuffnut annoyed.

Tuffnut couldn't believe Hiccup the useless fishbone caught this dagger. Tuffnut took the dagger and eyed Hiccup. Tuffnut acted as if he was walking away and Hiccup turned way then Tuffnut need to see Hiccup catch this dagger. Tuffnut threw this dagger faster than he ever thought was possible for him and Hiccup heard the sound and caught it from behind. Hiccup then walked to a paper and wrote"ENOUGH!" And gave it to Tuffnut. Tuffnut was still awestruck that Hiccup caught it like it was a measly rock. Tuffnut knew that Astrid would want to see ran after Astrid, Hiccup shrugged and looked at the dagger. and worked on it...

"Astrid there is something you want to see immediately!" Tuffnut called. "Tuffnut I'm coming!" Astrid called. "It's Hiccup he caught my dagger that I threw at him TWICE!" Tuffnut exclaimed still shocked on what happened. Astrid knew this was a fake but she wanted to leave anyways."Okay where is he?" Astrid said. Tuffnut ran to the Forge with Astrid following. "Do you have your Axe?" Tuffnut whispered to Astrid."Yeah." Astrid replied.

"Good now go up to Hiccup behind him and throw it." Astrid walked behind Hiccup and aimed it at his head after all Astrid didn't like this new Hiccup. She could end him is she wanted so she thought. Astrid released her axe and I went hurdling to Hiccup's head.

Hiccup turned around and caught it and looked straight in the eyes of Astrid his eyes felt cold and isolated she never saw his this way he even had his eyes slit like a snake. Astrid came up to Hiccup and took the axe and ran to Stoick to tell him about what just happened...

 **Hahaha I finished AGAIN! I wanted to ask if you'd like HiccupXAstrid or do you like the HiccupXCamanzi? let me know...Until next time yeah...:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I have decided to release two chapters a week both on the weekend! I know I suck at grammar so bear with me, though the chapters now I'll be actually be checking the grammar! So here we go!?**

 **DISCLAIMER!:I Do NOT own HTTYD**

 **BERK**

Hiccup knew what was going to happen after Astrid left. They were going to share the news with Stoick. " _Damn!"_ Hiccup thought as he continued melting the metal. " _I could have just moved out of the way!"_ Hiccup then began to calm down and continued working. " _Cami is not going to like this, I don't want them to find out."_ Hiccup continued his argument in his mind some more. Hiccup kept replaying what happened over and over in his head. " _What am I going to say if they ask about my eyes slitting?"_ Hiccup feared the worst and walked back to the back room where his drawings were of Toothless and Astrid. He then brought out a piece of paper and started drawing the different warrior battles.

 **WITH STOICK**

Astrid ran and ran to where Stoick was at." _How could HICCUP catch my axe without even looking at it?!"_ Astrid was determined to know how. Finally Astrid caught up the hill towards where Stoick was standing. She sprinted to him, but after running Astrid felt light-headed and was panting. Finally she was ready to speak."Sir Hiccup just caught my axe that I threw at him WITHOUT looking back at us he knew it was coming towards him without looking!" Astrid exclaimed still wondering how Hiccup did looked bewildered at what Astrid just told him, but didn't want to worry Astrid or the village. "Aye there is something up with Hiccup, because he won't even talk to us he sounds like he's mute, but he talked earlier." Stoick nodded and replied. Astrid forgot to tell him the scariest part."Stoick, but the weird thing is that when Hiccup turned around his eyes slit like a snake! It was extremely unexpected I can't believe eyes could do that!" Astrid blurted. "Ye saw his eyes slit?" Stoick questioned whether that was possible or not. "Yes! Hiccups in the forge right now so if you want to go talk to him."Astrid said while running back to Ruffnut to share the news. Stoick then walked down the hill to the forge." _Well there's Valkrye, Hammer Fists, Voleirk, Berserkers, and the Battlefury. But what is my son? I already know I'm Voleirk."_ Stoick thought. Stoick couldn't clear his mind until he walked across the center of town to the walked in and saw Hiccup drawing, then Stoick leaned in looking it was a symbol. To be exact five symbols Stoick has never seen before. Stoick then tiptoed behind Hiccup and stood there just to watched him draw. The lines were perfectly executed and the drawing well thought of and extremely designed. Stoick then scooted back as Hiccup stood and turned around...

 **Hiccup**

I stood after drawing the warrior battle types. Then I turned around to see this dark figure looking at me I immediately took out my dagger with my right hand and whirled it around to my left hand. I felt my eyes slit extremely small. Then all of a sudden there was a hand reaching for mine and I looked again at the face to see Stoick standing there wearing a shocked expression on his face. I looked quickly to the wall and let my eyes dilate to their original size. Then threw my dagger at the wall landing on a drawing of Astrid. I knew this conversation wasn't going to end every well.

 **At the Forge**

Stoick still shocked after what happened mouthed something but couldn't make out the sounds. Finally Stoick said."Hiccup I have come here for two reasons." Hiccup looked questioning what Stoick was going to say."I already got one answered so I wanted to let you know that there is a marriage contract with you and Astrid." Stoick responded. It was now Hiccup's turn to look dumbfounded. Hiccup took a piece a paper and wrote"I will not marry Astrid even if it were to save the fricking village!" Stoick read this and replied,"Hiccup this is going to keep you on the island I don't want you to leave." Hiccup then wrote on the same paper."I'll stay for two weeks if you call off the marriage. I don't want to marry her, she made me banished." Stoick read this again realizing he was forcing his only son to marry the girl who got Hiccup banished. "Very well son...This agreement is set then I will allow you out of the jail with Camanzi." Stoick said. Hiccup shook his head and wrote"No not son, Hiccup." Stoick nodded in agreement even though he felt hurt from the note.

 **HAHAHAHAHAHA!I have CHECKED THIS GRAMMAR!WOOHOO! Anyways ONTO THE NEXT!**


	6. The Kill Ring

**Okay So...I have decided from the responses to make it a CamanziXHiccup still even though I loved some of the suggestions! XD...Anyways I have been thinking should I have another cliff hanger? Then it hit me I love leading people on! So..Another cliff hanger! Anyways I have already written the next chapter but unfortunately I can't release it until next week and the next chapters will be AMAZING!**

 **Berk**

Hiccup was thankful of the marriage contract being taken off. _"That was extremely close, I really need to be careful."_ Hiccup thought when walking to the center of town close to the killing arena.

 **The Killing arena**

Hiccup walked in the killing arena to where Astrid was found training her butt off. "Stupid fishbone, stupid village, stupid dragon!" Astrid yelled throwing the axe. Astrid flung the thing and it hit the bullseye with ease and was deeply in ran to pull her axe out but it wasn't coming out, she tugged on it with all her might but it wouldn't budge. "Heya there Astrid." Hiccup wrote on a piece of paper in his pocket." Go away Hiccup. Astrid replied annoyed he was here and still wasn't speaking to the village. Astrid found out about the marriage contract earlier today and wasn't too excited even though Hiccup was pretty hot. She didn't want to marry the useless that couldn't fend for himself, she just wanted to be friends. "I just came to saw the marriage contract is off!" Hiccup wrote on a paper he wore a smug expression. Astrid was looking at him dumbfounded how did Hiccup get out of the contract when Astrid begged her parents to not go on? "Hiccup can you please leave, so I can get this axe out of the target?" Astrid replied still shocked."Astrid I came to target practice too, so if you don't like it go somewhere else." Hiccup wrote right under the last response a little ticked off and began walking towards Astrid's axe."Hiccup you're not going to be able to take out that axe. I can't even take it out."Astrid said wearily. Hiccup shrugged and was about a foot away when Astrid said,"Hiccup don't you won't be able." He just kept walking and pulled out his hand to the handle of the axe and held the axe with a strong grip to pull it out. Astrid looked bewildered as he was planning to try anyways, she knew fishbone wouldn't be able to. Hiccup then pulled the axe out of the target to what it seemed with little ease. Astrid stood there and looked crazily at walked over to her and handed it to Astrid. Astrid looked into those deep emerald eyes and felt a block or a stench of unknown. She leaned in an inch away from Hiccup's face and kissed him. Astrid felt sparks when she kissed him so passionately. However Hiccup just didn't feel it then Hiccup then ran out of the Kill Ring and into the cove. They didn't know at the time but Camanzi was watching the whole thing...

 **The Meadhall**

Tuffnut and Ruffnut walked in and sat next to Fishlegs who was waving at them."Hey! Did you hear about the marriage contract?!" Fishlegs exclaimed when they both sat down The twins looked at each other confused about what Fishlegs doors swung open and Snoutlout walked in"Hiccup and Astrid are getting married!" Fishlegs shrieked loudly just enough for Snoutlout to hear. Snoutlout ran to Fishlegs with a angry expression on his face."What did you say!" Snoutlout yelled with practically steam coming out of his ears. "Hiccup and Astrid are getting married." Fishlegs squeaked scared of how Snoutlout yelled. Snoutlout wore a dark expression and sat down next to Fishlegs. Wearily Fishlegs eyed Snoutlout from time to time while eating." So how long has the marriage contract been on?" Tuffnut asked. "Two days they're supposed to be married this coming weekend." Fishlegs replied quickly looking at Snoutlout with concern."Snoutlout, ha what do you think of that?!" Ruffnut grinned ear to ear know what was coming next. Snoutlout looked up for the first time since he sat down and said."You know what? I think Hiccup needs to be taught a lesson on why you shouldn't mess with the heir..."

 **The cove**

Hiccup ran to the cove shocked that Astrid actually kissed him! He couldn't let Cami know she would be furious and probably kill Astrid for pulling a stunt like that. "Camanzi!" Hiccup yelled when he entered the cove. The only response was two dragons coming forth a nightmarish looking one with dark scales pressed against its body and the other with snow covered looking scales on its body. "There you are Toothless!" Hiccup called and the black nightfury cam warbling around to him. then the white dragon ran to a tree with something tucked in its wings and hung on the branch like a bat."Rosie where is Cami?" Hiccup said to the lightfury hanging on the branch eyeing him. Hiccup walked towards Rosie to her baring her teeth at him. Hiccup then said,"Rosie WHERE is Cami?" Hiccup getting annoyed at the stupid dragon. Then Rosie opened up her bat like wings to reveal Camanzi looking coldly into Hiccups eyes."So did you have fun at the arena because when I went there to surprise you I saw Astrid there and you kissing her!" Camanzi was walking up to him and yelled in his face. "Babe listen, I don't need her didn't you hear about the marriage contract being pulled off!" Hiccup said getting nervous of Camanzi, the only one who knew how to intimidate Hiccup, he only stood. "Well in that case EVERYTHING SHOULD GET BACK TO NORMAL RIGHT!" Camanzi screamed she was definitely ticked off. Cami was about to yell more but Hiccup leaned in and kissed her on the lips. When they gasped for air, Hiccup said,"hey I will only love you because you were there for me when no one else was." Cami looked into his eyes and said,"Hiccup I'm sorry." Hiccup nodded and sat down with her sitting next to him." Hiccup I'm just worried for you. I don't want anymore people involved and I'm sure you don't want you own village involved too." Camanzi said holding his hand. Hiccup nodded.

 _Two hours later!_

 **The town**

Hiccup walked into town being vigilant of his surroundings. then he walked to the middle when Snoutlout came out of nowhere and said." Hiccup I think you need a new look that new adventurous look is worn out. How about a useless look?" Snoutlout grinned...

 **The End! I have already wrote then next chapter but I'm sorry if it's not jam packed but I promise it will be crazy the next two chapters because secrets never last long ;D... Also sorry if these were short too! Anyways I have been working on the Grammar issues so yup until next time!:D!**


	7. Hammer Fists Tribe

**HI AGAIN! I have been working a lot on what the next chapters will contain so nothing is planned ahead! (BTW this week was crazy with classes and stuff so yeah!:))**

The Fight

Hiccup was bewildered at what Snoutlout just said and quickly tried to exit the place not making too much of a of course wanted everyone to see fishbone get beaten to the core. "Hey everyone Hiccup is dead!" Snoutlout said looking straight towards Hiccup and grabbing him by the collar...

 **Stoick**

"Stoick, we need you at the docks!" Ruffnut said sounding very urgent. Stoick rolled his eyes ."Right now! This is the third time this week I've been needed!" Stoick thought while heading down there. He staggered to the docks but also thinking,"What was Hiccup drawing?" Stoick whispered to came to the steps leading to the dock where he saw a ship with a symbol he saw before somewhere. Stoick then walked toward where the captain was and said,"what do you want here I can't recon I've seen that sail before." "Ah! You must be Stoick the Vast!" The man stepped out of the ship walking towards Stoick and he gave his hand out for a firm handshake between the two."Nice to meet you..." Stoick trailed off waiting for a response."Oh! Where are my manner I'm.." The captain gasped before Fishlegs came yelling at Stoick."Hiccup, he got in a fight with Snoutlout!" Fishlegs couldn't yell any louder but Stoick heard just enough."My boy he's going to die!" Stoick whispered to himself. Stoick ran toward where the fight was.

 **THE FIGHT FOR REAL NOW!**

Snoutlout walked towards Hiccup and grabbed him by the collar and turned him causing Hiccups eyes to looked shocked to see what Hiccups eyes just did. Hiccup then pulled out a dagger and shoved it into Snoutlout's side and threw him back. Hiccup walked over towards Snout and uppercut him send Snoutlout five feet back.

Camanzi came running to the fight learning about what's going to happen she had to stop it.

Camanzi looked at Hiccup where she saw his eyes already slit and ready to was going to die if Hiccup didn't stop.

Hiccup walked over to Snoutlout who was trying to recover and Hiccup punched him in the gut three times. Snoutlout cried when it was done. Hiccup wasn't going to stop though.

Camanzi saw what was developing and unconsciously touched her scar on her arm. The teens both saw Camanzi and Hiccup. Watching at what just happened. Astrid wondering why Camanzi was touching her scar there was only a fight.

Camanzi ran to Hiccup and he looked at her with his slitted eyes and tried to throw her to the ground. Camanzi knew this was going to happen and she couldn't let it so she dove to him and did the only thing she knew would help she hugged Hiccup. Hiccup staggered back still taken on what she did and slowly Hiccups eyes returned back to normal. Hiccup looked at Snoutlout being helped by the villagers and he walked over to Snoutlout and pulled out his dagger from Snoutlout's side. Hiccup felt betrayed by Snoutlout and did the only thing he could do by spitting in Snoutlout's face. Hiccup registered what just went down and looked at the villagers who saw his eyes slitting and said silently."Damn't!" Hiccup then let out a dragon call. Toothless came swooping in. Hiccup walked over and jumped on him saying,"Come on bud...Let's go."The whole village stood there still bewildered that Hiccup the useless beat up on of Berks greatest warriors. Nobody thought fishbone could defend himself.

Hiccup jumped on Toothless and called for Rosie to get Camanzi but left before Rosie could pick her up.

 **THE TEENS**

"What just happened!" Fishlegs shouted with joy. Astrid couldn't respond at all she was confused on how Hiccup did that. He was still the scrawny kid from five years ago right?! Ruffnut and Tuffnut just laughed thinking about Hiccup kicking Snoutlout's butt. Fishlegs was amazed at Hiccup and wanted to know why his eyes slit for a long time. In fact everyone wanted to Stoick came running into the place yelling. "Where is HICCUP!" Stoick boomed at the village. Astrid snapped out of the clouds and said,"he just left with that dragon and with Camanzi." Stoick the turned pale not knowing he was still okay asked."Did Snoutlout win?" Stoick wanted to know. Astrid replied what only people couldn't see happening."No, Hiccup won." Stoick looked wide eyed and a slow grin started to creep in ever so slightly.

 **The Dock!**

Stoick was still assessing the situation and the drawings. "Could this mean something?" Stoick thought while arriving to the docks. He never fully met the captain there. "Stoick, you're back already!" The captain said with cheerfulness. "Yes sorry for that matter I need to break up this fight but it was already won. Now who are you?" Stoick said in a formal voice. "Well I am Álfar, chief of the Hammer fist tribe!" Álfar said in a happy manner. Stoick looked in shock "The Hammer fists..." Stoick whispered silently.

 **Ahahahahah I finished this WOOHOO! Now the next is waiting...**


	8. The book

**Now this chapter things get heated and you know that cliff hanger little thing I do well here comes another BOOM!**

 **THE MEAD HALL**

Stoick was shocked at what Álfar said and just stood there thinking. "Stoick I have came here to discuss a manner. We have been tracking a Battlefury and we wanted to know if you have seen one." Álfar said in a suspicious voice. Álfar raised his eyebrow waiting for a response. "We have no Battlefuries here we aren't anything close... I want you to stay for the night to learn about the tribes." Stoick said not waiting for a yes or no and pulled him to the Mead Hall...

 **The Cove**

Hiccup flew to the cove and landed silently with Toothless. Hiccup then walked over to a tree and started to punch it vigorously. He then broke the massive tree from hitting. "AGH!" Hiccup yelled and was breathing heavily. Until Hiccup heard a dragon landing again. He turned to see Camanzi running toward him in which her eyes looked as if she could cry."Hiccup why?" Cami mumbled softly. "Camanzi I didn't mean to and you know that! Do you?" Hiccup said pulling Camanzi in for a hug. "Hiccup, I'm just worried there is a ship out in the docks with the Hammer Fists Tribe sail on it. They are going to find out." Camanzi said with tears. Hiccup just hugged her tightly. "Camanzi if they do then we leave. It's only you and me with the dragons and we can't risk anything, they don't need more trouble we can always go to Dragon Isle." Hiccup spoke. Camanzi nodded still crying but softer this time.

 **THE MEAD HALL**

Álfar took a seat across from Stoick and Gobber. Once they finished eating the questioning began. "Álfar, are there other tribes like you?" Stoick asked."Of course there are there are four in total!" Álfar said."What's the Battlefury Tribe sail?" Stoick again asked."I never really saw them much... They disbanded two years back. Although I do remember the sail it was a nightfury." Álfar said. Stoick was wanting to know more and more."Tell me everything you know about them!"Stoick stated.

"Well the Battlfuries are the strongest out of the tribes and a tribe was but together four years back. A scrawny kid claimed to be a Battlefury and the tribes thought he was bluffing and and have him the land for it. The kid built a town in less than four months. He called it the Battlefury tribe. Then he became the chief of the Tribe but also had an adventurous side. He has taken down things only you could have dreamed. He became the ultimate Battlefury. Though with all the adventure he stopped and began speaking and telling every Battlefury to leave this island immediately. They left in fear of the wrath he might unleash if they didn't. The chief then ran away and we have been trying to track him ever since." Álfar said Boeing his head. Stoick looked amazed by the ultimate Battlefury doing such greatness and killing. "Álfar what is his name just in case he is here." Stoick questioned."They called him The Bringer of Death." Álfar said this and Stoick felt chilling going down his spine.

Álfar said,"Hey I need to get back to my tribe they are expecting me very soon." Stoick nodded and walked with Álfar toward the door heading to the docks. Once they were at the docks Álfar said."Here take this!" It was a book. "This tells you how to spot each and every warrior battle and their weaknesses." Álfar then said and sailed off leaving the book with Stoick. He looked grateful and would read this tomorrow maybe just maybe it had something on Battlefuries...

 **AHHHHH I really didn't leave a cliffhanger but more like foreshadowing! I have been thinking and I probably need to revise this again but for now I keep my promise! Until next time...**


	9. The night of the book

_**Okay so I have nothing important to say but...**_

 _ **THIS CHAPTER HAPPENS THE SAME DAY AS THE LAST!**_

 _ **The cove**_

Hiccup was comforting Camanzi and she slowly sat down to which he followed."Hiccup stay with me."Camanzi said not wanting him to leave her alone to nap. Hiccup slowly nodded and laid down with her. Camanzi then felt her eyes droop and she fell asleep on Hiccup's chest.

Twenty minutes later!

Hiccup wanted to leave Camanzi. He knew that he couldn't let the Hammer Fist mess everything here. He was determined. Hiccup slowly lifted Camanzi's head up and set it down on a bag that was next to him. He then walked to Toothless with his hidden dagger in his back and front pockets and he armed himself as if it was war. He was wearing armor with dual swords and a bow with arrows attached. Hiccup then walks to Toothless" **What am I going to do I can't run forever!"** Hiccup thought. Toothless looked up wondering what Hiccup was doing. Hiccup then said,"Come on bud we've got business to attend." Toothless grinned knowing what that meant. Hiccup hopped on Toothless and flew to the docks.

 **Docks**

Hiccup flew down to see Stoick and Álfar talking, and he knew this couldn't be good. He then saw Álfar give Stoick a book with the five symbols on it. Hiccup then gasped as the Hammer Fist gave Stoick one of the most important thing to Hiccup's secret." **I have to get that book back! But first to deal with Álfar."** Hiccup thought with Toothless next to him growling slightly. Stoick then walked off and Álfar was a couple of miles out. Hiccup saw his chance. "Come bud let's go!" Hiccup whispered and hopped on. Toothless knew this was important to Hiccup. Toothless knew everything and he was determined not to let this Álfar guy away. Toothless zoomed out into the sea coming close in a matter of seconds to the boat. Hiccup jumped off Toothless and tumbled onto the dock. Toothless circled around and landed ever so silently. Álfar turned to see a bow with a man there. However he couldn't see his face.

Álfar pulled the torch closer to reveal this attackers face. Then he gasped and whispered," It can't be." Hiccup the caught him off guard and kicked him to the ground. "You damn better know who I am and I don't like you coming to the Hooligans to talk!" Hiccup snarled drawing the arrow back even more. "I didn't...I didn't mean to we are in search for you! The...Romans they are threatening us if we don't give your loc... location!" Álfar said stuttering. Hiccup pulled back the bow and put it up."IF you ever give my location up I will make sure that will be the last thing you say! I will go in a couple of days but for now... Stay silent or I will kill you." Hiccup replied in a deadly voice. Álfar swallowed and sweat trickled thinking of how he was going to die."Yes." Álfar softly said. Hiccup the went next to Toothless and pulled himself up and Toothless flew off to the cove. Hiccup was not happy at all.

 **At the Cove...**

Hiccup flew down to see Camanzi awake and furious as hell. Hiccup gently glided of Toothless walked casually to not gain her attention, it failed horribly."YOU...YOU SON OF A..." Camanzi started. Hiccup cut in saying,"Cami I just had to take care of business no big deal!" Camanzi just stood there with steam coming out of her ears."Camanzi, I need to leave to help some timber jacks find their way I'll be gone for a couple of days." Hiccup looked at her knowing that he was lying straight to her face."Just...," Camanzi began,"Just don't do anything that costs you your life okay?" "Okay.." Hiccup said unsure of his response. They laid down together and fell instantly asleep.

 **This now Takes place tomorrow...**

 **Cove**

Hiccup woke up to see Camanzi still laying there asleep. Hiccup then shrugged and got up, he need to get that book back somehow...Hiccup walked through the woods and into the village keeping an eye out. He walked to the forge to work on some weapon designs.

 **Forge**

Hiccup walked in to see Gobber standing there with Stoick looking excited at the boy. Hiccup saw a book in his hand. " **Oh no!"** Hiccup thought of only one thing. Stoick walked up to him super excited."Hiccup! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Stoick exclaimed with joy. Gobber wobbled up to Hiccup and gave him a bone crushing hug. Hiccup then looked bewildered at what was going on. He has never celebrated that in his last five years he forgot about such things. "Today is your birthday my boy!" Stoick said with excitement. Stoick then said,"Hiccup I got this book from a foreigner yesterday night I want you and I to read it, I want to learn more." Stoick pulled two chairs and a desk. Stoick then sat down and started reading it..."Hammer Fists..."

 **HAHAHAHA what's going to happen next?! Let's find out...-**


	10. secrets Revealed

**Hahaha Okay so I have wanted to say thanks to the favorites and the followers. I didn't know how this was going to turn out at all... So with another addition of Battlefury...**

 **The forge**

"Hammer Fist... Known to use hammers or maces even their fist. Found in very common areas. Easily made out with their weapon. Weak points are that they aren't balanced. Once you pull away the weapon you have a good shot of winning..." Stoick looked at Hiccup who was not very impressed at all."Valkyrie...Known to use only battle are quick and agile. Found in very common areas. To find one test their quickness and agility. Their weak points are emotions. Once you get to their heads they can get you out." Stoick finished. "Now to Beserkers... These men are brutal at killing but even they have weak points. They almost use any weapon but usually axes. You can spot one if you see their armour, they only use a steel like metal. Beserkers are found in some common places but usually in desolate areas. Their weak point is pride. If you can hurt their pride you'll be able to beat this type of warrior.." Stoick rambled more still looking for the notorious Battlefury."Volreik...Known to kill with a bow and arrows. Only found in certain areas. They are said to be one of the most deadly warriors. Only weakness is very close range. They are spotted by wearing hoods or having a bow with them at all times." Stoick then flipped to the best page yet. Hiccup wasn't ready for this to be revealed yet but he had literally no choice." **Battlefury**...Where they are found is unknown. Weapon of choice unknown. Their weakness is unknown. **If you find this warrior you'll be damned. Only chance is to run and pray it does not kill you..."** Stoick read and flipped the page once more to see anymore information and some caught his eye."The only thing known about this feared group is that one can be spotted by if they slit their eyes. Once they do you will know it's a Battlefury." Stoick read then realized it and looked straight at Hiccup. Hiccup didn't look in Stoick's eyes knowing that his **ex** -father knew."Hiccup you're a Battlefury...?" Stoick breathed

 **Dang this is funny! I will update next week but this is it for this week...Anyways I know it's extremely short but I wanted to get this cliffhanger in and lead SUSPENSE! Anyways I love the people reading and commenting and such so keep being YOU!**


	11. Yupppp

_**Ok so where to start? I decide not to right last night because I was too lazy...And now I am not so yup...AND I am only doing this one for this week (I know I'm super lazy!) because why not chapter is short in comparison with the others so yuppp!...**_

 _ **SAME DAY OF HICCUPS SECRET**_

Camanzi woke up to Rosie then got up and walked over to the pond, and she pulled out a spear in one of Hiccup's bags."Who would have thought Hiccup would be how he is now?" Camanzi thought while smirking. She then waited silently for a fish to come by and wait not what so ever expect her to kill it. Then a Salmon swam by and Camanzi hit it right in the guts. It tried to squirm away but it failed and died it Camanzis grasp. "I wonder what Astrid's thoughts are about him. Ha she doesn't know half of our lives and what we are actually doing here." Camanzi thought again. Rosie then interrupted her thoughts but biting a price of her clothing and pulling her to the camp. Rosie REALLY wanted that Salmon. Cami just laughed and pulled it off the spear and threw it at Rosie. Rosie then caught it and ate it whole, but when she finished she made a cooning noise. Camanzi didn't know what that was all about.

 **Camanzi View**

"I wonder where Hiccups at he should be around here right?" Camanzi thought quizzical. "Oh well he's probably with Stoick...WAIT NO STOICK!HICCUP WITH STOICK!" Camanzi then got really panicked she knew what would happen if Hiccup leashed out onto Stoick. "I need to get to Hiccup soon!" Camanzi thought frantically and pulled herself over towards the direction of the village. "Well, I guess our staying at Berk for a little is not going to work much. Camanzi then walked to the only place she knew she could find the forge almost alone only with Gobber and Stoick. However there was a book with five symbols on the book cover. "oh man!Oh man!Oh man!" She thought with panick..Then Cami saw Stoick saw with a shocked expression."Hiccup you're a Battlefury!?""SHIT SHIT SHIT!" She thought.

 **Hey!Im still alive!Anyways I am trying to get to the important stuff but you need to know everything else important too.!**


	12. WOW

_**so...I have fixed plot holes and such BUT not grammar... Anyways I am still working with this as my second Fanfic so yuppp. Also I would I to say thanks to all the favorites and followers! Anyways The chapter 95% of y'all have been waiting for!**_

 _ **The forge**_

Stoick was bewildered. "HOW?" Stoick boomed so loud it felt as if it shook the forge. Hiccup looked down he couldn't let any information out. This place depended on their survival. Hiccup knew he couldn't let that dwindle."Wow! Just my luck!" Hiccup smirked to himself."Hiccup, I'm sorry but we can't let you go. You are going to jail for questioning. You are going to stay on the island and live here. We will have life like the old days Hiccup." Stoick reasoned (or tried too.) Hiccup grew furious and shouted ,"YOU don't know my life and how I survived for the last FIVE years! How could you just tell me to FORGET everything that has happened and act as if I have lived here forever. THIS PLACE IS HELL!" Then all of a sudden the teens jump out of nowhere and attempt to tackle Hiccup.

Unfortunately they kinda forgot he's a Battlefury. Snoutlout attacks to his front and tries hand to hand Snoutlout attacks, Astrid looked for a trap, like a net, and she moved it in a good position. Snoutlout comes to Hiccup,and Hiccup dodges the first swing then uppercuts Snoutlout. Sending him back five feet and the twins formulate a plan while Hiccup's eyes start to slit even more. Astrid feels a chill go down her spine when she looks into those eyes. Ruffnut gets on Hiccup's left while Tuffnut gets on Hiccup's left and try to crush him. Hiccup however moves backwards and the twins run with all their force hitting each other. They collapse in agony and quit. Fishlegs just runs like a girl out the door passing right by Camanzi. Hiccup then turns to Astrid who smirks and says,"Gotcha!" She pulls the top and it trapped Hiccup on the spot.

Then Stoick walks quietly behind the forge to catch Camanzi because he saw her while Fishlegs was running out. "I GOT THE GIRL!" Stoick said while holding Camanzi down. Snoutlout was stumbling and removing when he brought rope to Stoick and Astrid.

 **Jail...**

Hiccup and Camanzi were brought into the cell and released in there. "Camanzi what were you doing over there?! I thought you were asleep." Hiccup exclaimed. "Well I woke up and feared you were going to lash out on your father." Camanzi said quietly. Hiccup looks at her and nodded very slightly.

Stoick then slammed open the door to see Hiccup hugging Camanzi. "Hiccup, come for questioning." Stoick insisted furiously. Hiccup got up and walked past Stoick, and not even acknowledging Stoick was there. Stoick then walked Hiccup in a room in the back where only two chairs on both sides sat. Stoick took one side while Hiccup walked over to the other. "Hiccup you're here to answer questions so let's begin!" Stoick replied a little excited to know about his son being a Battlefury. "How long have you known about being a Battlefury?" Stoick started questioning. Hiccup just looked into Stoick's eyes which made Stoick feel like a target. Giving him a nervous feeling. " Hiccup answer the question!" Stoick raised his voice in an attempt to intimidate Hiccup. Hiccup however just smirked at Stoick knowing what he was thinking."Hiccup I'm sorry but this is the only way we get answers we desperately need." Stoick replied. Tuffnut walked in and Snoutlout."Tuffnut take Hiccup to the cell. I need to talk to Snotlout." Stoick told Tuff and Hiccup was escorted to the cell.

"Snoutlout I have to talk to you." Stoick said."Sure what's up!?" Snoutlout walked over and sat down with Snout on the other side then Stoick said."I don't care if you have to torture or kill that dragon.I want answers from Hiccup. He will stay on this island."

 _ **HAHAHA! Evil aren't I...Anyways Ihave been changing the plot for the future like crazy so yup...AND THANKS TO ALL THE FOLLOWER! So the next chapter will be next week yup!**_


	13. Jail Time

_**Okay so I have thought about this chapter and it might be confusing but before you start remember this! Toothless's tail is perfectly fine!There was no torn down tail at all!**_

 _ **Jail...**_

Snoutlout grinned widely thinking of ways to get back at his rodent cousin. He wanted to see Hiccup suffer badly. "Snoutlout go find that dragon and bring him back here! Be careful after all they don't call him a Nightfury for nothing." Stoick said. Snoutlout then waved Stoick off as if the dragon was no big deal. Then Snoutlout walked out of the jail snickering at Hiccup when he passed by the cell. "Wonder why Hiccup hasn't even tried to break out?" Snoutlout thought while walking out of jail to see the village a little off. Then he started trekking to the forest with only his hammer. His plan was to knock the dragon unconscious and bring it back. Then he found where Hiccup and Camanzi's camp was at. He walked over to see a couple of bags. He slung three over his shoulders and looked around for Toothless.

 _ **THE CAMPSITE**_

Snoutlout turned to see a black dragon upside down like a bat on a branch. He smirked at this weak dragon known to kill thousands. Almost like Hiccup. So many rumors about a man as Hiccup. Snoutlout saw the resemblance in Toothless and he slowly walked over to Toothless to knock him. Then Snoutlout stepped on a branch which caused Toothless to wake up and jump off the branch. Snoutlout was face to face with the then spread his wings and took off above. Snoutlout looked baffled as the dragon he was supposed to get left without a fight. He wanted to kill that dragon so badly. Snoutlout yelled so loud even Hiccup and Camanzi laughed knowing that Snoutlout didn't get the dragons. Snoutlout stormed back to jail ready to hear Stoick's next orders.

 _ **Jail...**_

Snoutlout arrived to see Stoick looked worried as to what he must do next. "Stoick,sir, the dragon got away what do you want me to do next?" Snoutlout questioned. "Get the information out of Hiccup somehow. I need that information." Stoick replied annoyed as Hiccup. Snoutlout grinned and nodded thinking of ways to get back at Hiccup.

 _ **JAIL AGAIN...**_

Snoutlout walked in to see Hiccup sitting next to Camanzi who was holding his hand and her head on his lap. "Get up." Snoutlout said firmly. Then the two rose. Snoutlout then punched Hiccup in the stomach and knee him in the gut. However Hiccup didn't respond in wincing or mercy instead he took it and walked over to Snoutlout and punched him in the eye. Tuffnut heard Snoutlout shriek in pain. Then he rushed over to help Snoutlout. "Chain Hiccup up!" Snoutlout said with anger. Unfortunately Tuffnut was no match for Hiccup and thankfully called for Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Astrid. So the group now including Snoutlout was taking down Camanzi and Hiccup in the cell. Mostly to just chain Hiccup up so he couldn't get away. They attacked him from different angles and took him down in a little over thirty minutes with Ruffnut and Fishlegs and Astrid at the healers now from injuries. Tuffnut cuffed Hiccup to the chains and Snoutlout then proceeded to beat Hiccup up. However Hiccup didn't beg or cry or even wince. He just had a serious face the whole time. Hiccup's eyes didn't dilate either when Snoutlout beat him up. This cause Snoutlout to be furious. He couldn't even get Hiccup the fishbone to cry! Snoutlout then pulled off Hiccup's shirt do the healer can de whatever she needed to do. Snoutlout the pulled it off to reveal an amount of scars all over his body and some brands on his skin too. Snoutlout saw claw and whip marks on his sides along with a Nightfury tattoo. "What the hell is this?!" Snoutlout yelled into Hiccup's face. The only thing Hiccup did was smirk extremely wide. Snoutlout suddenly felt queasy around Hiccup with that type of grin. It was almost demonic looking.

 _ **Two weeks later of torture**_

 _ **JAIL**_

Snoutlout walked in again to the cell which held the most secrets. Hiccup didn't give up anything in the past weeks about his "adventure" from the last five years. This really upset Stoick and especially his tormentor Snoutlout. "So Hiccup I got new orders from Stoick. Now you tell me where You have been the last years and I'll let you off of beatings for the day." Snoutlout said with a evil tone. Hiccup just stared into Snoutlout's eyes and looked in the pupils. This made Snoutlout nervous at first but not as much because Hiccup was chained. Hiccup just stared at Snotlout. Then Snoutlout walked over to Hiccup and punched him in the gut several times. Each one Snoutlout did Hiccup didn't make a noise at all. This went on for another hour until Snoutlout walked over to Camanzi. Hiccup just caught his breath and saw as Snoutlout brought a hand up to Camnazi's face and slapped her in the face. "Hiccup look at her! Do you want her to suffer as you are right now because I can make it happen." Snotlout said with confidence. Then for the first time since the talk with Stoick. Hiccup spoke."Step away from her and get over here _rat!"_ Hiccup spat to Snoutlout. Snoutlot looked at Hiccup and cautiously walked over to Hiccup trying to make sure he actually heard Hiccup Snoutlout said," Hiccup will you now tell me about your last years..." Hiccup looked down and nodded."Good. Now let's begin!" Snoutlout said with a sarcastic tone. "Not with you I'll tell only with Gobber." Hiccup announced to Snoutlout. Then Snoutlout got up and nodded then leaving Hiccup and Camanzi in the cell.

 _ **THE VILLAGE!**_

Snoutlout walked out to the village to where Gobber's forge was at. "Gobber, Hiccup would like to talk to you." Snoutlout said as he walked through the door. "Ye need to help meh which the bent sword first lad." Gobber said a little irritated. Then Snoutlout helped unbend the swords to be remade. "Now! What was it ye wanted?!" Gobber said after finishing."Hiccup only wants to talk to you." Snoutlout replied. Then all of a sudden a villager came running through the town yelling about a visitor.

"Gobber let's see who's at the docks first." Snoutlout suggested and started that way. Gobber followed right behind wondering who else was showing up. Then they arrived at the docks to see a Roman-like sail sail on one of the ships. The man walked off the ship." Hello Vikings my name is Derek! I come to no harm. I just wanted to know if you have seen this most wanted outlaw." Derek stated with a Roman accent. Derek was about to hold a description of the man when Gobber ran over to grab him. "Derek follow me I think I might know of someone who could be it." Gobber stated with Derek at his heels wanted to know who.

 _ **Jail**_

Gobber and Derek walked into prison and walked into a cell with Hiccup and Camanzi standing chained. Then Gobber said while entering," Hiccup, my lad I have a visitor!" Derek walked in with a grin on his face. Hiccup looked amused and said,"Aw Shit."

 _ **Anyways I finished and I'm proud to say this story is going way better than expected and that I love the followers and Favorites! THX U GUYS!**_


	14. Past Revealed

_**HAHAHAHA! This suck s because I thought I saved it and it turns out I didn't which SUCKS because it was awesome! Anyways I want to say thanks to the FOLLOWERS AND FAVORITES!**_

 _ **JAIL!**_

Derek walked over to Hiccup and pulled out a scroll with a description of the outlaws." Well I'll be damned!" Derek snorted as he looks straight into Hiccup's eyes."Hiccup we need to start to story." Gobber insisted."Okay where to start? So it started when I was banished and I flew away. Well in that same day Cami was banished too. We decided to stay at an isolated island called Dragon Isle. There we learned to fight and train more dragons. Then one night Camanzi took her Lightfury,Rosie, and I took Toothless to a island. There was a dragon as large as Berk even twice the size inhabiting the large island. We realized that the dragons were forced to take food to feed their queen. Soon after Toothless and I challenged the queen to a fight. Ultimately we won with me resulting in a scar across my back along with me finding out my eyes slitted when I fought. Then we went back to a normal life with training the most elite dragons including the Skrill and the Flightmare. Along with a Titan wing Changewing. Until a young man named Dust arrived talking about the tribes and warrior types. I thought it was a good idea at the time and with Camanzi as my girlfriend, then I was excited.." Hiccup spoke. "Finish it up Hiccup." Gobber replied wanting to know more." We flew there to the HammerFist Tribe to tryout for different tribes. Camanzi only fit into Valkyrie while I fit into all. I decided to research some more on the tribes. I learned about the Battlefury class and decided I was that. Then I went to the council and told them I wanted to start a tribe. Of course they laughed and just told me about a sacred island nearby which was inhabited by the BloodMare dragon. It was a dragon know to crest blood everywhere it went and caused it to be almost extinct. I then learned that day that Camanzi had to go live with the Valkryies because they trained differently. So I had to build a village with myself and a dragon. It worked as I started and it became a series of training arenas along with a Leader room, quartering rooms, and defenses. I tamed the BloodMare. This dragon became close to my second in command Trist who was a girl I met at a nearby village who possessed the Battlefury nature. Then I started to recruit people who were in farther villages. I recruited about fifteen people in villages far and seven in closer villages. The first year I was in leading fully. We all had jobs which included Border Officers,messengers along with training leaders. I was head trainer overall of combat and dragons. Then the second year hit with fifty new people who joined. Then I decided almost all people with have a Changewing as their dragon. This helped with fighting and training. I then started receiving messages about enemies want to come and battle my tribe. I took my battle officers and fought the people to death. This surprised me when I started to get into fights with new enemies. I earned a reputation for fighting clans, tribes, villages, and armies. Close to the third year I started harassing the Romans which gave me the name of _"The Death Bringer"_ To which I lived up to. I had gotten fame and was wanted heavily. Almost got caught for just sitting down. I also went by the name Ryder at the time." Hiccup nodded and looked at snorted and smirked at the claims."Ryder, you had the infamous slogan/ line. " _Where the girls moan the Death Bringer roams."_ You also got a little too friendly with the general's days for Ryder and even LONGER nights too." Derek snorted and clapped at the same time. Gobber looked in shock as hearing about Hiccup's adventures. "So I became well known with the Romans and also only stayed one night at places. With gained attention in the tribes. Camanzi was still with me at the time. Which made things even more complicated. I was questioned by Valkryies about my authority and my priorities. Close to the middle of the year I had a message received about an enemy holding Camanzi hostage. They wanted me to break up the Battlefury tribe. I was furious and refused. That night I gathered troops and we took Camanzi back to the Battlefury tribe. Out of harm I decided the best thing to do for the tribe was to split it up because of the enemies I had made. We all split and Camanzi along with the dragon and I stayed in the shadows of Rome. I no longer had my "affairs" with others women and was kept in check when Camanzi heard about my "adventures." One night we were ambushed and I had my full capacity on being a Battlefury and my eyes slitted. I took down the army in minutes and When fighting I almost killed Cami in the commotion. I don't remember much as that night happened. I never have control over my body as it goes into Battlefury mode. We have been on the run ever since. I thought it was a good idea to stay on Berk for a little while. Until I remembered why I hated it. This is where I am now." Hiccup finished. Derek looked over at Gobber who looked shocked from the story. "Hiccup this is what you have been doing for the last _Five_ years?" Gobber asked with silence. "Yes, Gobber I did the impossible and unthinkable."Hiccup smiled.

 _ **CHOO CHOO! It's the imagination train! Anyways I decided to give this special treat to my Peeps! So have a nice night or day or afternoon, dusk,dawn,midnight,**_

 _ **...**_


	15. Sorry its short!

_**BWAHAHAHA Anyways I decided hey why not a irregular update so yup I'm here! I have written TWO chapters but only one today and one for next Sunday unless I'm am some how persuaded but I doubt it! Anyways!**_

 _ **JAIL!**_

Gobber got up and nodded while running out the door towards to exit...Hiccup looked over at Camanzi and smirked. Derek looked over at Hiccup and stood up walking over to him. "Ryder what are you doing in a place as this and especially a jail!" Derek laughed and nodded. "Hell I've been through a lot I can have some time off right?!" Hiccup laughed.""But I thought that outlaws never had time off" Derek stated."Well now I'm breaking those rules too!" Hiccup snorted."Anyways I just wanted to know where you were located..Hope you have fun with Romans soon!" Derek snorted and started walking over to the door. Hiccup couldn't let Derek go and he stood up breaking the chains and dashed towards Derek. Derek saw him approaching and pulled his sword Hiccup's eyes slitted extremely small. Derek lunged forward only to see Hiccup dodge the hit Derek tried to deliver and front flipped over Derek taking his sword and pointing at his throat."Checkmate." Hiccup called and sliced off Derek's throat.

 _ **WITH GOBBER NOW!**_

Gobber ran outside of the jail to find Stoick."I need to tell him this!" Gobber thought. Then He made his way to the Mead Hall to see if Stoick was in there. Then Gobber spotted Stoick talking to the teens about something. "STOICK!"Gobber yelled while hobbling over to him. Stoick turned around and looked happy for the first time in awhile. "Stoick, Hiccup told me everything! The last five years almost until now!" Gobber was super excited to tell the adventures of sat down looked at the teens then to Stoick and said,"Are ye ready for a story?" "Yea" They all responded. Twenty minutes later Gobber finished the story. He got from the teens awestruck looks and feared too. Stoick was bewildered by the news especially because this was under his nose the whole entire time. "What do ye think Stoick?" Gobber questioned. "I think that we should all ask questions from Hiccup himself." Stoick gestured to the door which everyone got up and headed to the jail.

 _ **JAIL!**_

Hiccup stood their breaking the chains off of Camanzi and taking any weapons Derek had on him. "HICCUP YOU TOLD THEM EVERYTHING!" Camanzi shouted at Hiccup's face."Babe it's okay it's not like we are stuck here forever we are just going to play it safe here for awhile until I get news to the tribes." Hiccup whispered. "I KNEW IT! YOU HAVE BEEN TALKING TO THE OTHER TRIBES!" Camanzi yelled so loud the ground started shaking. "Calm down Cami! It's only a couple messages I have received myself." Hiccup quickly tried to calm Camanzi down. She fell to the ground and started crying. Hiccup walked next to her and slumped down to her."What's wrong?" Hiccup asked. "They are going to kill you!" Camanzi choked out."They won't! Trust me!" Hiccup said. Then Hiccup heard footsteps. He got up pulling a dagger out and flipped it over to his left hand and started walking towards the door. Then the door opens unveiling Gobber, Stoick, and the growled and pointed husk ice in the middle of the group toward no one. Then Stoick said,"Hiccup put the dagger down." Hiccup smirked and aimed right next to Stoick's ear and let loose the dagger. It landed on the wall not even a centimeter away from Stoick's ear."Hiccup that's not okay! And we also need you for questioning of ALL of us." Stoick said wearily. Hiccup slightly nodded then a grin flew across Hiccup's face and this one was exactly like the one he gave Snoutlout. Everyone in the room had a shiver go down their spine.

Stoick walked Camanzi and Hiccup into a room with a whole bunch of chairs which everyone took seat in."Hiccup let's start with this. What are you doing here?" Stoick looked into Hiccup's cold emerald eyes."I..."

 _ **MAN I HAVEN'T UPDATED I A WEEK! ANyways I just want to say thanks!To all the followers and favorites!SO have a great whatever time it is day! Also I will keep continuing the story!**_


	16. AHH THEY KEEP GETTING SHORTER(SORRY!)

_**So...Life is good and yup! So yeah...**_

 _ **QUESTIONING**_

"I... Am here because this was my safe haven." Hiccup said not completely looking at them. "Why is this a safe haven?" Stoick boomed."Well I've been on the run for some of my life." Hiccup laughed. Stoick looked at Gobber worried. "Who exactly have you met?" Gobber questioned. Hiccup then was nervous and started fumbling with his fingers. He then started looking right at Camanzi who was silently staring at Hiccup. "Hiccup, who did you meet." Gobber repeated." People lots and lots of people." Hiccup responded. Snoutlout then decided to speak now. "Hiccup what were those scars and tattoos and _brands_ on your back?" Then the teens and Stoick along with Gobber looked confused as Snoutlout finished asking."Just past things." Hiccup grinned and shrugged. Stoick wanted to know more though. "Tell me about just two of your scars." Stoick replied. "Well there is one stretching fully on my back and that one was from fighting a Bewilderbeast. There is another along my stomach and that was wrestling a Skrill." Hiccup smirked and nodded remembering those memories. "Hiccup, you are a threat to Berk!" Tuffnut called out pointing straight in Hiccup's face. Then Hiccup pulled his hand out and pressed two fingers on Tuffnut's arm which was a pressure point. Tuffnut then instantly was knocked out. Hiccup laughed and said,"Who's next?" Stoick looked awestruck as his son just single fingerly took out Tuffnut. Then a villager came into the jail."STOICK WE NEED YOU AT THE DOCKS!" Camanzi and Hiccup looked at each other with concern.

 _ **Docks!**_

Stoick, Hiccup, Gobber, Camanzi, and the teens walked down to the dock. Stoick walked past all the crowds looking to find a ship with nothing on it but a note tied to the steering wheel. Stoick the said,"Hiccup get over here!" Hiccup followed not looking forward to this at all. Then Hiccup took the letter and started reading it only in Greek to Camanzi."This is a notice to The Bringer Of Death. He must take himself over to Rome where general's will be waiting. If he does not then we will kill all Battlefuries that are captives." Hiccup finished and looked at Camanzi who was in horror. Stoick then asked,"What did it say?" Hiccup gulped and replied."AW SHIT!"

 _ **Okay….Where to start? Anyways I don't really know when the updates will come but they will be irregular and since I bring the news. I promise that on Thanksgiving break I shall update every day to two days during the time. This story is sorta coming to a close so yea…. I might pick up on my other story too… Anyways until next update….**_


	17. More back!

_**OKAY I UNDERSTAND I NEED TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER!Anyways I will make them longer. Currently working on the next so enjoy…..**_

 _ **THE DOCKS**_

"Hiccup." Stoick stated."What?" Hiccup looked at Stoick and smirked then realizing he would have to tell more to this boat, he sighed and looked a Camanzi who nodded. "Stoick there is more to my story." Hiccup went forward towards the ship."This ship belongs to the Romans who sent a letter wanting me to come to them. They have my tribe captured." Hiccup stopped for a minute and Stoick looked superstitious towards Hiccup."They want me captured for killing certain people and with maybe and maybe not being somewhat of a hitman, assassin, or murderer, whatever fits me…. I took on the role a year back. It was fast and easy money I couldn't protest. It did come with its benefits because I am also the strongest Battlefury alive at this moment. I made enemies with my killings, especially with the romans. 'And the Romans, they want me dead." Hiccup shrugged and looked back at the note. Stoick widened his eyes with tremendous shock.

 _Was it Stoicks fault for what monster Hiccup has became?_ "Hiccup who is this you are going up against here?" Gobber questioned. "The General, The Emperor,etc….." Hiccup not looking completely in his eyes. "Wow." Snoutlout breathed as he made his way to the dock. Hiccup's eyes burned with fury at Snoutlout. Cami saw this happening at walked towards Hiccup. "Hey Hiccup, I think Gobber would like to talk to you. He seems wanting to know.." Hiccup sighed and walked towards Gobber. "Hey Gobber we can talk and we'll walk to the forge." Hiccup smiled a fake smile and Gobber nodded

 **Gobber and Hiccup**

"Hiccup." Gobber started. "Yes." "Why do the general and emperor want you killed?" Gobber afraid for the answer."Well.. I killed the general's only son and wife for a guy who wanted them killed…" Hiccup breathed. "What about the Emperor?" Gobber curious. "I was at a party what the emperor hosted. My target was the emperor's daughter.' Hiccup was cut off. "You killed the emperor's daughter!" Gobber astonished at Hiccup. "No Gobber, I didn't kill her. The night was long with lots of drinks. One thing led to another and I slept with the emperor's daughter."Hiccup finished and grinned remembering that night. Gobber more weirded out than before was startled. "This happened one year after the tribe. I was in an affair with the emperor's daughter and Camanzi didn't know about it. Then two months or so…. I slept with the emperor's wife. He found out about the whole thing with his daughter and his wife. I was put in jail for about a month and tortured on ends. The when I learned I was suppose to be executed, I knew I needed to leave. I broke the jail door and ran. I found Toothless dead." Hiccup stopped and looked at the forge. "Well. Gobber I would love to pick on this another time but I must go now." Gobber turned towards the Forge not looking at Hiccup. Gobber really wanted to know more. "HIccup, I thought that Toothless is the nightfury you ride." Hiccup nodded "Yes. That's him." Gobber was confused and turned towards Hiccup but he wasn't there.

 _ **I KNOW I AM HATED FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE ALOT NOW! IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW JUST ASK. I MIGHT PUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS**_


	18. THE REPORT

_**I know what I did in the last chapter with Toothless dying….However this chapter will basically be about the teens, Stoick, and Gobber. Toothless chapter will be chapter 19…**_

 **The FORGE….**

Gobber sat down after the walk with Hiccup. He was trying so hard to understand what Hiccup just told him. _How could the sack of bones have slept with the emperor's daughter, AND the emperor's wife?_ He really needed water. Fast. Gobber got up towards a bucket full of water and splashed over his face. Cleaning the water off he gets curious to go into Hiccup's room in the Forge.

Gobber walks in to see a drawing of four symbols with a Nightfury in the Middle as another symbol too, making them five. He walked over to Hiccup's desk. There he found lots of papers. Now Gobber started looking into them and the handwriting was a different language. Gobber still shuffling around in the papers found a sketch of Hiccup with a description and what Hiccup was wanted for. Gobber was only able to read this one since it was in Nordic. "Green eyes, brown-auburn hair along with freckles. He stands 6'1 and wears a dark black hood made of Nightfury scales." Gobber kept reading with what Hiccup was wanted for. **Ten minutes Later.** Gobber started to get hungry and took his whatever research and talk to the teens and Stoick about it.

 **MEAD HALL**

Gobber walked into the Mead Hall to see the kids around a table with Stoick talking about something. Gobber quickly made his way over to them."Hey Gobber!" Fishlegs and Stoick said. Gobber nodded and sat down with the paper. "Did you find anything on Hiccup?"Snoutlout questioned. "Yes, I did… He has his own Wanted paper." Gobber replied showing the paper with Hiccup's description and wanted for along with the reward."Reward: A lifetime of Gold, Royalty, and free jewels." Stoick breathed. "Well looks like we don't know exactly who Hiccup is." Tuffnut put in. "What else did you find out about him.?" Astrid asked shocked at fishbone's lifestyle while banished." Well.. The general wants to kill him because Hiccup murdered the general's wife and only son. Hiccup was sent as an assassin/hitman to take them out for a client he had." Gobber added. Fishlegs couldn't believe that his nice once so caring friend turned into a cold-heartless killer. "Well. What about the Emperor?" Snoutlout still calling in a bluff. "Hiccup was assigned to kill the Emperor's daughter for another client. However he said there were drinks and things led to another and Hiccup slept with the Emperor's daughter." Gobber sighed. Astrid was swelling with jealousy and rage toward the Emperor's daughter. Dhe wanted to kick Hiccup's ass so bad. Ruffnut bursted out laughing."FISHBONES ACTUALLY DID THAT!" Stoick spoke then. "Well Ruffnut we don't exactly know what Hiccup did in those years. Hiccup still trusts Gobber. So I would assume Hiccup would be telling the truth." Ruffnut stopped laughing realizing that Hiccup could actually have slept with the Emperor's daughter. "NOw let me finish. The Emperor doesn't just want Hiccup because of his daughter. Hiccup later in a month or so of dating the Emperor's daughter, he slept with the Emperor's wife…. Now that you know keep in mind we was still dating Camanzi while this happened." Gobber finished not ready to tell them about the zombie Toothless. Tuffnut looked at Gobber and spoke. "Wow. Hiccup dated two girls at the same time and slept with one of their moms." Gobber nodded. Stoick sat speechless and heartless. "Well nice to know Hiccup too his banished to live the fullest." Stoick sneered spitefully. Gobber didn't want to get involved with Stoick and Hiccup so he went to go get a plate of food. Astrid however, was so full of rage and jealousy toward the people HIccup had "met." Astrid thought that thought that she was the right one for Hiccup. She could date and even marry this mysterious and hot Hiccup. he was done trying to be nice and friendly to Hiccup. She took her axe and ran toward the forest to kill Hiccup.

 **THE FOREST**

Camanzi walked over to Hiccup who was napping, however Hiccup wasn't calm in his sleep. He was panting and grunting. He would occasionally yell out. Camanzi knew more about him than anyone. She knew what he was dreaming.] about. "Hey, Hiccup wake up." Camanzi spoke softly. HIccup slowly woke up and walked over to the fire where Camanzi had four salmon ready. Toothless and Rosie played in the pond while Hiccup and Camanzi waited for the food. "So Hiccup what are we doing about the Romans?" Cami started. "I plan on taking care of them myself." Hiccup looked straight knowing that Camanzi was not fond of Hiccup killing senselessly like he was a killer. She knew about his during the hitman/assassin period. Camanzi never understood him then. "WEll the salmon is ready!" Camanzi spoke excitedly. Rosie and Toothless ran over anr gupled down their fishs. Hiccup and Camanzi laughed. "Hiccup." "Yes." "Can I hug you?" Camanzi looked at Hiccup with sadness. Hiccup grinned and nodded to say yes. He took her but the waist and picked up and sat her in his lap. He looked her and smirked. Her face moved in and they kissed. Hiccup felt high off that one kiss and he wanted more. Camanzi saw Hiccup's face and smiled. He was only vunerable now. Camanzi kissed him again. HIccup then kept in the kiss this time and put his tongue in her mouth. Camanzi felt this happen and they went into a french kiss. Then Toothless jumped onto Hiccup and squashed him unlike Camanzi who saw Toothless out of the corner of her eye. "You stupid useless reptile." Hiccup grinned. Camanzi started laughing. "Hiccup. I'm going flying with Rosie for a couple of minutes." Camazi caled as she ran over to Rosie.

 **In The Forest**

Astri saw Camanzi and her dragon fly out. That made Hiccup the only one at the camp. She snuck behind a rock which gave her view of Hiccup. He took out a black short-sleeved t-shirt along with a black Nightfury scaled hood. She watched as Hiccup pulled off his shirt. Astrid froze to see a tone body with a six pack. He had a Nightfury tattoo along his side and lots of scars, even a slave brand. She was in utter shock to see Hiccup this fit. Astrid looked away flustered towards Toothless who was back in the water. She turned to Hiccup to see he wasn't still stand there. Astrid quickly turned around to run but was stopped by a Hiccup in a dark Nightfury hood.

 **YAY! I updated soon and gave more on the teens and such. Still the Toothless chapter is coming up and if there are things you want to specifically want to know. Let me know and I'll answer them as best as I can.**


End file.
